


A is for Afterlife/Aria

by FrankiValerie



Series: A-Z of Lad [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of the A-Z of Jack the Lad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for Afterlife/Aria

You’ve gotta be pretty fucking special to get summoned by Aria.   
But Jack is pretty fucking special.   
Its a good feeling. It puts a smirk on his face, like any woman as hot as Aria wanting him would.   
Once off the cruiser, he spots the expected Batarian lap dog, standing in front of two Turians from the Blue suns; body guards, each with an assault rifle. He can’t help but throw a cocky grin in their direction, “Don’t worry fellas, I know the drill.” He goes to push past and one of the turians grabs his arm. Stupid. A quick spark of his biotics makes the bastard bird let go and recoil.   
Jack lets it slide and heads straight for Afterlife - its close enough to the docks, it would probably be his first stop anyway.   
As usual he turns heads. Bald head, naked torso decorated by complex and intricate tattoos, prison jumpsuit folded down and hanging loosely off his hips. Subtlety isn’t one of his strong points.   
Inside, he takes a moment to look around, taking in the sights of Asari dancers, drunken patrons, mercs sat down for lap dances and then spots Aria; a Queen standing before her throne, surveying the notorious criminal as he makes his way up to her.   
He doesn’t comment on how much he loves that she wants him, he knows better.   
Instead he stands and waits for her to speak. For now, at least, he’ll behave. 

“Back again, Subject Zero?”  
His cocky smirk quickly transforms into an angry snarl at the hated name.   
She turns and looks at him, a flicker in her eyes and grin on her lips.  
“I expected your return when I heard news about the riot. You have a habit of attracting attention.”  
His anger isn’t so quick to fade as his good mood. He inhales deeply, waiting for a point.   
“.... I have a job for you.”


End file.
